capitulo 12
by GHEIZA
Summary: Aqui, haya... y siempre


Aquí, haya…. Y siempre

CAPITULO 12

WASHIGTON D.C.

Había pasado tiempo desde que Gibbs llego al departamento de Tony, noto, como su Agente, empezó a denotar inquietud, conforme la conversación se tornaba personal e íntima. El hombre mayor sabía que la historia continuaría con la intimidad entre sus agentes, y tratando de liberar un poco la presión que Tony sentía le dijo en tono conciliador: - ¿me imagino que es aquí donde la regla 12 se fue al caño-, verdad Dinozzo? Pregunto esto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Después agrego, - no necesito detalles- no te preocupes.

Tony agradeció, la comprensión de Gibbs, y le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que respondía, -¡ Si Jefe, fue ahí -¡. Cuando reanudo el relato trato de explicar, como es que iban a resolver el hecho de haber roto esa regla, que aunque no existía la obligación legal para cumplirla, si había un Compromiso Moral, por parte de ellos, para acatarla, ¡querían hacerlo, porque para ambos, el respeto, que sentían hacia Gibbs, era muy grande. -¡jefe, tanto Ziva como Yo, le respetamos, usted lo sabe y acordamos que…continuo su narración…...Nosotros…

BUENOS AIRES.

Las velas se habían consumido totalmente, el aroma empezó a extinguirse, y el agua había perdido su tibieza, por lo que Ziva se vio obligada a regresar a su realidad, con cuidado, salió de la tina, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla amplia y con otra más pequeña, seco las partes de su cuerpo. Se dirigió a la cocina, preparo una generosa porción de té de jazmín, estaba dispuesta a continuar reviviendo la dicha de coincidir en el marco del amor con Tony. Disfrutar ahora, porque bien sabía que posteriormente, los recuerdos le dolerían. Regreso a su habitación con la bebida caliente, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y empezó a frotar su cuerpo, con aceite de almendras.

Habían regresado al Hotel Charlottenburg, en el trayecto, Tony demostró ser un perfecto caballero, es cierto que anteriormente no había tenido esmero de hacerlo, pero era diferente, Ziva era su socia y su tipo de trabajo impedía esa atención, hubiera sido inadecuado y hasta peligroso. Pero ahora era diferente, abría la puerta del auto para ella, cedía el paso, estaba atento a sus deseos, en ese momento ella era su complemento… Y Ziva se sentía completamente alagada.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación, continuaron con la charla, las confesiones, los halagos, los desahogos, los roces, las caricias, y al igual que los besos fue subiendo la intensidad de sus deseos, asumían que estaban de acuerdo en dar el siguiente paso, lo que desconocían era de qué forma sucedería. Al principio, fue el contacto visual, la respiración, los abrazos, los susurros, después la pasión, el placer, el clímax.

Ziva, continuo hidratando su piel, tomo una generosa cantidad de aceite en sus manos, y empezó a frotar su vientre, antes plano, y ahora ensanchado, ¡lleno de vida¡ empezaba su séptimo mes de embarazo. Termino de frotar su estómago y se recostó, todas las noches, desde que supo que estaba embarazada, , pensaba en aquella noche en Berlín, cuando Ella y Tony, después de aceptarse …., reconocerse,…. encontrarse , hicieron el amor, coronando lo grandioso del acto, dando vida…!se pertenecían¡ y sin dejar de frotar su vientre retorno al Hotel Charlottengur.

Ella usaba de almohada, el pecho de Tony, así pudo sentir el cambio en su respiración, sabía que estaba despierto y sumido en sus pensamientos, empezó a acariciarle el pecho suavemente y sin avisar, lanzo una pregunta., ¿Tony? -hum- respondió El. ¿Qué vamos hacer? -siento que fallamos-, - ¡Tú sabes, Gibbs ¡-. Tony dio un profundo suspiro -regla número 12-. Y sin más preámbulo arrojo la respuesta: -llegando a Washington renuncio-, ella se sorprendió por la contestación ; levanto un poca la cabeza, para tener contacto visual con El, sabía de sobra que esa era una probable solución, pero pensó que lo meditarían, sin embargo había tal seguridad en la voz de Tony, que también supo no tenía caso discutir. Ziva, dejo pasar unos minutos y luego propuso: - ¿Por qué no consideramos quien de los dos renuncias? Hay que analizar cual tiene más oportunidad de conseguir empleo, podemos consultar en otras agencias, preguntar con conocidos, incluso podemos cobrar favores-. Ella se sonrojo al ver la mirada de Tony con este último comentario, - ¡está bien, olvida esto último¡- y le sonrió coquetamente. Él le hizo notar, que sus cualidades como agente eran difícil de encontrar en el ámbito que se desempeñaban, y que la aportación de estas eran valiosas para la agencia, y que si había forma de no causar crisis en el equipo era que Ella se quedara en NCIS. Y por otra parte, continúo Tony , -Yo poseo encanto y estilo-, - eso facilita mi búsqueda profesional en otra agencia, o en el sector privado-. Con este comentario, ahora fue ella quien lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria , y El quien se retractó -¡está bien olvida eso ultimo¡-, -soy un agente muy competente- dijo en forma conquistadora … Continuaron en ese ambiente divertido unos minutos más, provocándose uno al otro. Ziva subió al pecho de Tony y a horcajadas sobre El, sugirió, y… ¿si dejamos que Gibbs, decida cuál de los 2 se queda? Con un movimiento rápido Tony la tomo por la cintura, la recostó boca arriba, ahora fue El quien la monto, y en forma más que retadora, le pregunto: -Ziva-. ¿Estas segura que Tu-, hizo énfasis en el Tu, -quieres que Leroy Jethro Gibbs, elija entre Tú y Yo? -, giro un poco, para bajar de ella, y en forma conquistadora y sin dejar de mirarla, agrego - ¡cuidado puedes perder ¡-. Ella sintió una punzada en su ego, dio media vuelta y su pecho desnudo quedo pegado al costado de Él, y clavándole el codo en las costillas, en tono de reclamo, pero divertido, inquirió - ¿Quién te lo dijo?-. - ¿Qué? Pregunto EL, mientras le besaba los labios y giraba hacia ella para quedar de costado también, pecho con pecho. - ¿eso? ¡ Dijo ella-, devolviendo el beso. - ¡Qué?¡-. Volvió a preguntar Tony, con los ojos cerrados y en tono lento y pausado, sin dejar de besarla. - ¡Qué le di a escoger a Gibbs entre nosotros dos en Israel ¡-dijo ella de igual forma sin dejar de besarlo. Tony abrió un instante los ojos, la observo y con su sonrisa de encanto dijo: -¡-recuerda, Yo nunca he estado en Israel¡ Ella sonrió, con su contestación , -mmmm Anthony Dinozzo, esa respuesta merece recompensa- , bajo su mano y busco el miembro, de Tony, empezó a tocarlo de diferentes formas. La reacción no se hizo esperar en Tony, quien sintiendo el placer que le provocaban sus caricias, le susurró al oído, en estado de ensoñación… - ¡-nunca he ido estado en Israel ¡-. Y a cada nueva caricia de Ella, El aportaba la suya, encendían la pasión iniciando la tercera ocasión para saciar sus deseos, su hambre de amar, esta vez, hicieron el amor, intenso y apasionado, dieron rienda suelta al placer y al gozo. fue diferente a la primera cuando llegaron al hotel, … el acto fue relajado y lento, se tocaban suave, despacio, tierno, observando las reacciones del otro, para sentir seguros y avanzar hacia la conquista total, , las caricias preliminares resultaron triunfantes, era un deleite saberse unidos en el amor y el romance, y una vez que ambas partes estuvieron completamente húmedas, terminaron, complacidos físicamente y con el corazón pleno de dicha.

Esta vez, la tercera, saboreaban sus cuerpos salados y húmedos, respiraban sus olores, sus lenguas buscaban sus garganta, gemían,…. Diferente también a la segunda, unas horas atrás, cuando después del festín de besos, la intimidad alcanzo momentos perfectos de gozo y deleite, cuerpo y alma compenetrados, envueltos en un ambiente seductor y una vez que habían alcanzado la unión emocional entre ellos, el acto culmino, de forma directa…...fue un momento fascinante y privilegiado.

Esta vez, la tercera la satisfacción y el placer estaba presentes, cada sentido desbordaba pasión y entrega, cada respiración, cada grito, cada suplica, era recompensable. Tony dentro de ella, subía y bajaba, a placer…., Ziva, apretaba y liberaba..., El exploraba cada rincón..., Ella girando y empujando…., El en retirada…., ella en avanzada…, El en avanzada…., ella en retirada…., no había un solo poro de sus cuerpos que no recibiera placer. La vagina de Ziva, generaba secreción abundante, lo que socorría a Tony para hurgar en recovecos profundos, regalándole, un manjar celestial. El también gozaba en plenitud, las caricias profundas que ella brindaba, lo hacían estremecer, vibrar, enloquecer… de satisfacción. Sus gemidos sincronizados se hacían cada vez más intensos, Ziva muriendo de amor, suplicaba, … . y cuando sintió que no podía más, clamo: -¡Tony hazlo ya¡-, su ruego fue acallado por el gemido de Tony, quien desahogo su saciedad con un gemido profundo y largo , expulsando de si, el líquido acuso, depositando en ella el fluido preciado que da vida.

Tony espero unos minutos para salir de ella y recuperar fuerza, Ziva, buscaba con desesperación aire para tranquilizar su respiración, y cuando El bajaba de ella, la escucho -Tony, eso fue fantástico-, El jadeando, le susurro -siempre que quiera Señorita David-. Después buscaron descanso, era su noche y no existía el tiempo.


End file.
